Hydrogen storage is a technical barrier that currently inhibits widespread use of hydrogen as an energy carrier. While many methods for hydrogen storage have been proposed, such as compressed hydrogen, metal hydrides, cryogenic hydrogen, organic liquid hydrogen carriers, and chemical hybrids, each method has drawbacks. Organic liquid hydrogen carriers represent an attractive technology. Organic liquid hydrogen carriers undergo reversible hydrogenation and dehydrogenation to store and release hydrogen gas. However, dehydrogenation reactions are thermodynamically unfavorable, are therefore generally conducted at elevated temperatures and in the presence of catalysts, and are commonly associated with various undesired side reactions. Development of a thermodynamically balanced hydrogenation/dehydrogenation system for hydrogen storage and release is one challenge that many researchers and developers seek to meet in the course of establishing a hydrogen-base economy.